War Against the Knights of Perenolde
]] Long since the fall of the Kingdom of Alterac, a wayward group of holy men and women banded together and hid away deep within the Mountains of Alterac to forge a new future for themselves. Under the guidelines and tenants of the Holy Light, these men and women managed to thrive deep within the mountains, awaiting a man or woman of Perenolde blood to reclaim the throne. Long since their seclusion from the word has been apparent, the Citrine Eagle took to new holdings within the mountains, vowed to expunge the evils of the lands and claim the area in a new light. However, the current Commander of the Knights of Perenolde was disgusted as to how they acted. So crude, and so very violent. In this regard, and the Knights struggle to maintain a proper food supply, Commander Nathaniel Halliway commissioned a small team destined for suicide into the fortress town of Talongrab to steal supplies. Leading the expedition was the Commanders more tolerant son, Dandash Halliway. The Raid On a peaceful Friday night, the adherents to the Knights of Perenolde were easily able to sneak into the confines of Talongrab unabated, as they looked like any other Knight within the Citrine Eagle. However, all hell broke loose when they pushed into the storehouse and began to steal supplies. On the forefront, Dandash defended those inside the tower with great vigor, but was swiftly apprehended by Vindicator Tharia, and later brought to prison after the battle. He went peacefully. Several of the attackers were killed or wounded in their apprehension, including another whom was apart of their order had escaped on the back of a gryphon after jumping off of the tower. However, after apprehending and imprisoning these Knights, their conviction to their order was very apparent. Their loyalties were clear after a brief interrogation courtesy of Kaldea Crystalrose, and Leah Beaumont. It had turned out the Knights merely sought to work with the lands, and those around them with the least violence possible. Sir Dandash then was willing enough to provide a map of the Knights of Perenolde's camps, with the promise the Citrine Eagle would bargain a peace with these people. Brokering a Peace; The First Camp Upon entering the first camp, with the guidance of Dandash Halliway, the Citrine Eagle came across a major camp and holding of the Knights of Perenolde. This was known as Camp Carsen, and the Lieutenant of the camp, Lieutenant Johanna Welkes was not quick to invite the Eagles in. However, his opinions were greatly influenced by his with, a Deacon, Natalie Welkes. He was willing to offer a hand of friendship, so long as the Eagle's could prove their worth to the man. This made the mans wife rather bitter, and she vowed to do everything in her power to stop this alliance from happening, and acted as the healer in an honorable duel between men and women of the Citrine Eagle, and the division of the Knights of Perenolde. The Citrine Eagle was victorious in the duel, albeit with some arguing about honorable combat. However, after the alliance was forged by Lieutenant Welkes and Highlord Blackmoore, the Lieutenants wife was nowhere to be found. Lieutenant Welkes then offered to delegate with the next nearest camp as a representative for the Citrine Eagle. Bad Delegations Johanna Welkes had made his way towards the next camp with a glimmer in his eyes, but was shocked to find that Commander Halliway was awaiting his arrival, having heart about his cohorting with the Citrine Eagle. Outraged by Lieutenant Welkes' betrayal, he captured the man. This then brought along with it a speech by Commander Halliway himself: Lieutenant Welkes was sentenced to execution for betrayal, a sentencing that was extremely unlike anything Commander Halliway had done before. However, a spy within the camp fled towards Talongrab to warn the Highlord, and off the Citrine Eagle moved to the next camp. The Citrine Eagle needed to act quickly, and so they did. Pushing into the camp at a breakneck pace, they were met with worthy adversaries, nationalists who knew no bounds to protect their lineage and would stop at nothing to stop the Citrine Eagle from entering. But, the Eagle's would prevail, stepping foot into the camp just before the executioner could swing the axe down upon Lieutenant Welkes' neck. Though, a rogue defender would poke and prod at the Citrine Eagle unsuccessfully. And, when this woman would face death, she moved through the shadows at a breakneck pace, taking Elieen Meadows as a hostage for a time. However, through the use of a silver tongue, the woman would free the Cleric, and depart. That night, Johanna swore himself to the Citrine Eagle, actively going against the major Knights of Perenolde, and his own Knights became a splinter faction of the major group. The First Offensive The first offensive was not exactly planned, but as the Commander of the Knights of Perenolde fled to his main holdings the splinter faction of the Knights kept hot on their tails until the next day. A swift scout returned to Highlord Blackmoore, situating their meeting with the splinter group. The Eagle's found themselves in a minorly defended encampment, equipped with all sorts of bad guys and alleged evil do-ers. However, the Knights stationed outside of the caverns were quickly and utterly dispatched. Then, the Eagle's set foot into the caverns of the base, and were met with none other than Commander Halliway himself. However, he was protected by a large barrier of light, and would not face the group directly. He summoned his finest champions to come fight in his stead. These three champions were a Magi, a Templar, and the Commanders Master Cleric. However, these foes were surprisingly swiftly felled after a long and arduous combat sequence. Spells were flung about, people were injured but ultimately, the Eagle's were victorious through sheer manpower. This however, only left the Commander remaining, hidden behind the wall of Light. But he would not be captured. Instead, a duo of roguish figures would appear behind him and allegedly stab the man in the back, and slipped him into the shadows along with them. One of these was later realized to be the rogue they had encountered the night before, whom had tried taking a hostage. For now, there could be some sort of peace, and all that remained was the remnants of the Order. Without their leader, who would stop them? A Great Need With the alleged fall of the Commander, the numerous and remaining Knights of Perenolde only found new vigor to antagonize the splinter camp whom had aided in the fall of their leader. Under the command of Lieutenant Welkes' ex-wife, the group began a quiet siege upon the camp during the peacetime. Rations and medical supplies began to run low, and once again this group of splinter Knights would need the Citrine Eagle's assistance. And, they would respond with a good deal of supplies to be shipped to the camp in question. This venture was not met without great hostility. The Eagle's would be forced to fight their way through to the camp, while the Knights of Perenolde assaulted Camp Carsen, where Deacon Welkes was found and captured. Since the incident, the Citrine Eagle has incarcerated the woman, and she has been more open to speaking with them with the aid of her ex-husband. Perhaps their love will sprout anew someday. However, the camp was also destroyed, and the splinter faction was invited into the town of Talongrab. Reprisal The next few days were only met with minor opposition, capturing a young boy proficient in craft traps to set on trade roads to hinder the Citrine Eagle's efforts throughout the Mountains. But, this young man was quick to hand over information, fearing the wrath of Lieutenant Welkes. He revealed information about the location of the camp where he stored the map depicting the spots where his traps were placed. However, when they arrived, they found the camp was emptied... Kegs overturned and Arcane dust littering the floors of toppled tents, it was truly a mystery as to what had occurred here before they arrived. But the Citrine Eagle was met no opposition this night. After careful combing of the area, the group found several items, mostly including family heirlooms and keepsakes, but two crucial items were discovered. First, a staff of great power, one with portal stones orbiting around it, although one was broken, and needed to be replaced. Then, they discovered the libram of none other than Commander Nathaniel Halliway. This book was unlocked and decrypted with the combined might of those present, and revealed some crucial information. The Knights of Perenolde stationed at this camp had found some allies in a sect of Sin'dorei wandering the mountains, and had heard the news of Halliways - return? It turned out he was not killed by the two roguish figures, and was instead spared. His influence sparked a new revolution which encouraged all of the Knights to convene in their new bastion of Dal'enah, a city on the far eastern Alterac Mountains, near Ravenholdt Manor. Now knowing where they needed to go, the Citrine Eagle just needed to find out how to repair or replace that portal stone.. Finding a Way In After a long preparation, the Eagle's set out to Dalaran Crater, where a host of Sin'dorei allies to the Knights had created their meager settlement. Close to the ley lines, they were able to channel masses of power and create weapons of great strength and higher purpose. This was the staging ground for the creation of the staff they had found the night prior, but that would only be found out later. In a brief and cleanly operated mission, the Citrine Eagle was able to track and uncover the remaining stones which had been locked away be runic magic and a riddle. These stones would allow them to make way to Dal'enah without opposition. And the very next day, they had found themselves on the outskirts of the Fortress. Infiltration With walls so high and palisades so heavily guarded it seemed near impossible to get into the fortress with a regular assault. However, one man would be sent in to discover the weaknesses of the fortress. Hadrian Blackwater, a Private in the Snowcap Brigade devised a plan, and suggested he be snuck in under the facade that he was a Knight of Perenolde. But, he would need to dress the part to do so. Waiting on the outside road of the fortress, the Eagle's assaulted a heavily fortified scouting party outside of the walls, out of sight and cry from the fortress itself. A hard fought battle was won, and two of the mounted cavaliers were captured. One of which was very plainly told to remove his clothing. He'd do so willingly, even if he was watched at every moment. This same man began to take a liking to a certain woman who was rather kind to him in the raw, Claire LeCainte, at this time an acolyte of the priesthood. In a later interview, it was said that he hopes to woo her like none other. Hadrian was also voluntarily accompanied by none other than Lieutenant Johanna Welkes. His imprisonment would likely spell his death, but provided with outstanding cover for the infiltrating soldier. And the pair would go in together, Johanna feigning imprisonment by Hadrian, right towards the front gates. Johanna was quickly taken in by the Knights, though Hadrian had uttered his own name, and it was one they had not recognized. As suspicions arose, Highlord Blackmoore called for a distraction so he may more easily get into the fortress unabated and without question, However this move backfired as the Eagle's fled to higher ground, Hadrian's dark secret would be revealed, transforming into a worgen and running rampant through the ranks of the Knights, all before fleeing into the cold forests, where he began to brutally maim the scouts that lingered, presenting them as simple gifts to the Eagle's without him being seen. He was later captured by the Citrine Eagle, their plan all for naught. When the Eagle's were long gone, the Commander came to meet his new prisoner, and made an announcement. Johanna, was going to die. It was now up to the Eagle's to go in and save him, all the while conquering the fortress itself. Category:Events Category:Lore